


qui totum vult totum perdit.

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Flirty Magnus Bane, Fluff, Jock Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mutual Pinning, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Other, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, but if theyre oblivious theyre oblivious yknow, flustraaa is trying her best, just fluff, on the DL, pre slash malec, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: jace can't seem to keep it in his pants unless it's alec's key to his own dorm, so now alec's stuck on the hallway floor half asleep. now enter magnus bane.





	1. in veritas somno

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was cutesy also they're both oblivious and i think it's funny, prolly annoys all of you though. sorry about that, loves.

It takes Alec Lightwood three minutes to comprehend that his key, is currently in Jace’s pocket- but beyond that? 

It takes Alec four minutes to process Jace’s pocket is in Clary’s room across campus, possibly on the floor. 

So he sighs, no fight left in him pressing his back to the wall, slipping down to grasp his shins, before resting his head against the wall behind him. 

It’s thirty minutes later- although, time ticks by in seconds in the gentle haze of sleep that cloaked him sweetly, and moreover unapologetically. 

“Alexander?” the honey-smooth voice that speaks, strikes a fuzzy feeling- nervous above everything else-that makes his heart stutter for a brusque moment.

His eyes are immediately open, azure orbs burning into golden-green ones as they stare down at him. 

“Magnus? What’re you doing here?” he murmurs, adjusting his slumber heavy body further against the wall.

“It’s the _hallway_ ,” Magnus says, waving his hand around the general expanse, “I was trying _to go places_.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, on instinct, sighing before dropping his head back against the wall. 

He allows them to flutter open once more when he registers that Magnus has lowered himself down beside him, “So tell me, _Sayang_ , why are you napping in the hall?” 

Alec sighs, “Jace has my key in his pocket, but Jace’s jeans are probably on the ground in Clary’s room right about now.” 

“Why don’t you call him?” 

Alec shakes his head, “I tell them what to do enough, they deserve a little breather from me.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Magnus says gingerly, voice soft and kind, as he glances over at the raven-haired boy, “I find you quite delightful.” 

“You don’t know me enough to say that,” He quips, but there’s no bite to his words, “I’m a closed off asshole who only cares about my siblings.” 

“I think you’re just scared of getting _hurt_. That love for your siblings? It’s _safe_ , Alexander, they will never hurt you as a broken heart can. I think you know that too," Magnus says, eloquent words entrancing Alec's sleep-hazed mind.

“What do you know about me?” Alec retorts although it lacks any serious heat.

“Jace? Well, he’s a Herondale, and I know Will better than I know most. He loves the spotlight and he acts like an asshole but he’s sweet. You feel like you’re in his shadow- that’s why you wear all that black- and I’m sure you’re hiding something- I think I know what, but one can never be sure with you _Lightwoods_."

“You protect Isabelle like she’s the sun. You bring Max flowers every Monday- a different type and proceed to explain what they mean and how the flower shop lady keeps giving you weird looks and flushing. Of course, you won’t accept that someone may have a crush on you because you don’t believe in yourself, so you push it down. I think you’re wonderful, but you have this little box of comfort and you don’t know how to leave it.” 

Alec’s nose twitches, _rather endearingly_ , Magnus may add, prior to releasing a sleepy huff. 

“Am I right?” 

Alec shrugs, minutely annoyed that Magnus seems to know him better than he knows himself, “I guess.” 

“So what's the secret?” Magnus inquires after a few moments of silence have passed between them.

“Did you know, that someone could be so beautiful that even in their worst moments, they look like the Grand Canyon and the Caspian Sea had a baby?” 

“Holy-you’re in love.” 

Flashes of the aurous coloured eyes that sit beside him cloud the darkness of his eyelids. 

Alec forces his mind away from Magnus' eyes,  before breathily whispering, “It causes me physical pain.”  

And in Magnus experience, there truly is no truth serum such as exhaustion. _In veritas somno._

It’s quiet for a few moments, Alec’s breaths deepening by the second. 

“Are you falling asleep on me? And to think, I sat, on this horrific, ugly, compressed _shag_ carpet,  to talk with you," he shutters exaggeratedly to emphasize his point.

Alec hadn’t realised two things until that moment. 

For one, he hadn’t discerned his eyes had closed. 

And for the second, he hadn’t apprehended that he’d managed to slump down onto Magnus shoulder. 

And try as he might to push himself up- to wake himself up in the _slightest_ \- he finds he's glued there, like some sick joke. 

He urged his mouth to move- to make any noise. 

_Anything_.

And then, he hears the unintentional snuffle leave his lips. 

_For the love of God_ , he thinks, _anything but_ that _._

“ _Funny_ ,” Magnus murmurs, dryly, though his voice is almost fond, “You won’t talk to me but you’ll fall asleep on my shoulder. You’re lucky you’re cute, Alexander Lightwood.” 

And Alec knows, that if he wasn’t in the current predicament he was in, his entire body would be drowning in a wave of crimson.


	2. fere libenter homines id quod volunt credunt

“Awe, look at this,” Isabelle’s voice hits Alec like a bullet, and he sits up rapidly, the back of his head cracking with Magnus’ nose.  

There’s a unanimous groan and Alec looks up at his brother and sister. 

“What?” His voice is raspy and his eyes are bleary. 

“Why are you and Magnus Bane asleep in the hall together?" Isabelle asks, though her tone is anything but innocent.

And at once, it rushes back to Alec and he sees Magnus cupping his nose in discomfort. 

“I fell asleep?” He asks, confusedly, “When did- crap, did I miss practice?” 

“No,” Jace reassures, upon seeing the stress written on his brother’s face, “Simon said he hadn’t seen you since practice anywhere; Andrew texted you a question about practice a few hours ago and you didn’t answer so he asked me if you were okay.” 

“Weren’t you with Clary? Why aren’t you there?” Alec murmurs, running his hands over his face exhaustedly.

“Because I thought something happened to you,” He says, voice gentle. 

“I’m sorry," Alec murmurs guiltily, no guile behind his words, "I didn't even realise I was so tired."

Jace shakes his head, holding out his hand to help both of them up, “Why didn’t you just sleep in your bed?” 

“You have my key," Alec murmurs, before bashfully adding, "I didn't want to bother you."

Jace’s eyes widen and he grabs the key from his back pocket, slipping the keys into Alec’s hand.  

“I'm sorry, buddy."

"S'all good," Alec shrugs, and Jace pats his shoulder. 

“You going to make it?” Jace murmurs, looking mildly concerned for his brother's well-being.

Alec nods drowsily, “When’s practice?” 

“In an hour and a half.” 

Alec hums, brushing past them, shoving his key in the lock, pushing open the door before flopping down on the bed. 

“Thanks for letting me nap on you, Magnus,” He mumbles half asleep. 

“I hope she falls for you too,” Magnus says softly, and Jace can't help but take note of the distraught undertones in Magnus' voice.

“Hmm,” Alec agrees, “Me too.” 

And then Magnus is walking away, with a shattered heart. 


	3. nemo mortalium omnibus horis sapit

“So who is the mythical girl?” Jace asks, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Alec shrugs, dribbling the ball around, “It’s not fundamental to soccer, do we _have_ to talk about it?” 

“How did _Magnus_ find out before me?” 

“I was half asleep when I told him, I originally planned on keeping it to myself until I A.) _married_ , or B.) _died,_ " Alec deadpans, eyes rolling heavily.

“So you’re not going to tell me anything about this mythical girl?” Jace inquiries, slowly, as if changing the pace of his words will convince his brother to admit something he refuses to even acknowledge himself.

“That was the plan," Alec breathes, cerulean eyes focused on the ball that he dribbles between his cleats.

“You’re impossible.” 

“No,” He simpers, _dorkily_ , Jace may add, “I’m Alec.” 

And then he snatches the soccer ball from Jace. 

“Herondale! Get it together!” 

“You’re dead meat, _Lightwood_ ," he bellows, taking off after his brother at full tilt.

“That’s what you think, _Herondale_.”

Jace tears off after Alec down the stretch of the field, before tackling Alec to the ground. 

Alec eyes fall shut, and he lies unmoving. 

“Alec?” Jace’s voice quickly turns panicked, “Bloody Hell, Alec, Buddy, come on.” 

Alec’s sky-blue eyes flutter open and he grins, flipping so that he pins Jace to the ground before sprinting towards the goal post with the ball. 

“That was illegal!” Jace whines, shoving Alec's shoulder when he catches up.

Alec smirks, “So was tackling me. Now, if you'd stop asking about my love life,  _perhaps_ , your lame ass would have a chance at beating me."


End file.
